Waining Moon
by DragKing13
Summary: It's a right of passage, for the one who was to lead to leave. Bakura, soon to be the new alpha, left only to return with some who were less desirable to the rest of the pack...can he protect them, or will they suffer for his negligence?


**Rating: MA**

**Warning: Yaoi, yuri, gore/violance, OCs**

**Disclaimer: King does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor makes any profit from this, she does own Sanity, and Insanity Reimereze though.**

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

It was three things that night; Cold, dark, and quiet. No one in the house made a sound, which seemed to make every step the boy took three times as loud. This is what worried him, if anyone were to wake and see what he was doing, things would not end well for the boy.

As he crept down the stairs and walked through the fouyer, he nearly cried out in joy as the front door came into view. The one thing that held him from the outside world of having a normal life that he wasn't allowed!

"Where you goin'?" came the sleepy voice of his cousin from behind him.

He froze in his movment to grasp the door, his illusion of freedom shattered.

The child walked closer to the boy pulling on his wrist while rubbing her fist on her eye before finally taking a look at the boy not much older than her.

"Bakura...where you goin'?" she asked again still holding his wrist, the bright green eyes of the child held innocence and the child-like curiosity that would leave her eyes by the time she reached his age.

Bakura, as the child called him, bite his bottom lip thinking of something to say that would not either send her into speratic tears or a scream fit.

"I'm not going anywhere, Insanity. What are you doing out of bed? And your braids are falling out. Here, let's go fix them." he said grabbing her wrist, pulling her to the living room, seting her on the floor infront of him.

"I was going to the bathroom." she said yawning into her petite hand. "What were _you_ doing out of bed?" she countered.

Bakura pulled the two bands from Insanity's hair, running his fingers through it to get the rest of the braids out, then set to work on a set of french braids on the girl's fire like red hair.

"I was getting something to eat." he didn't miss a beat quickly threading her hair making it tight so it wouldn't come undone in her sleep again. "Those stupid bitches can never make your braids tight enough!" Bakura grummbled, making her giggle.

"Maybe they are trying not to hurt me." Insanity winced slightly as Bakura pulled her braid tight.

"It's gunna hurt alittle if you do it right, and if you don't feel your facial skin being pulled taunt then it isn't tight enough." he nodded reciting what his mother used to tell him when teaching him to braid.

"Taunt?" she never did have a very good vocabulary.

"It means you feel like your face is tight too," Bakura put his hands at Insanity's hairline and pulled back making her feature look more distinked and womanly, "That is how your face whould feel if your braids are done right."

Insanity made a face somewhere between a grimice and a frow, "It dosn't feel very comfortable." she grummbled.

Bakura laughed, " It's not going to! You braid your hair for work or sleep. Plus, when you take it out it leaves beautiful waves in your hair!" he cooed gentaly fingering through the other half of red hair he had yet to braid.

"Nut-uh! I've never seen waves in _my_ hair, and it's braided all the time!" Insanity pouted crossing her arms infront of her chest.

"Sweetie, that's because the bitches never braid your hair right!" he claimed tapping her head, then set to work on the other braid.

"Bakura...Are you going away?" She asked pulling her knees to her chest trying and failing to keep the sadness from her voice.

Bakura sighed, finishing the braid and pulling his cousin into his lap holding her close. "Only for a little while."

"Have you told Akefia?" she asked clutching to him.

Bakura sighed rubbing her back, "Actully, he's the one who told me I should go. 'Get a tase of the real world!' is what he said."

"So...If I go ask him...he's gunna know your gone?" Insanity asked pulling back to look at Bakura's face.

"Who's gunna know what?" asked the gruff half asleep voice of the person they were just talking about. "What are you doing up, pup?" he asked picking up his fairly small for her age, neice, that sat on Bakura's lap aranging her in his arms.

The child giggled wrapping her arms around the man's waist nuzzeling her face into his side.

"She wanted to know if you knew I was leaveing." Bakura stood facing the man that looked like him, yet didn't at the same time.

Akefia looked down at the small child in his arms.

"You know your cousin would never break pack rule." Akefia said bopping the child on the nose with his finger. She giggled excitedly.

"I know uncle 'Kefa!" she giggled.

Bakura sighed, he was gunna miss the little fur-ball, he had to admit, it was gunna be hard not waking up to her jumping on him yelling at the top of her lungs to get up and play with her. Even if the kid did piss him off alot, he was still gunna miss her.

"Kay," Akefia pulling the child from his side, pushing her out to Bakura, "Say bye to Bakura, Insanity."

Tears instentaly welled in her bright green eyes and her lip wavered as she started squirming against her uncle's arms untill Bakura pulled her from Akefia's grasp and pulled the child to him chest in a bone-crushing hug as the child wailed her sorrow in his arms breaking both her cousin's and her uncle's hearts.

Tears pooling in his own eyes, Bakura drew in a shakey breath, "Now listen to me, In. You gotta be strong. Keep your head up. Show the other bitches who's boss. Show them you don't need me, no matter how much this breaks your heart. Don't let them see you like this. If you need to cry go to uncle Akefia," Bakura pulled Insanity from his chest holding her at arms lenght to look her in her blood shot eyes. "Okay? Can you do that untill we see eachother again?"

Insanity rubbed her eyes with a balled fist trying to wip away the tears in her eyes, but nodded furiously.

Bakura kissed the crown of her head, "That's my little trouper."

He pulled the weeping child from his arms and handing her off to his father. "You know how to reach me if she ever needs me." Bakura said, stripping himself of his clothes placing them inthe backpack that was sat by the door.

In a matter of seconds the young man of sixteen no longer stood infront of the two but a medium sized wolf with an ash grey coat and brown-red eyes.

_"I'll be back in two years." _and with that the wolf slipped out the doggie door of the pack house and into the woods.

"Come on pup, you can sleep with me tonight." he said wrapping an arm around his niece's shoulders after the wolf had disappered and was out of sight for a few minutes.

"Thanks uncle." she sniffled, "I just hope that Bakura knows what he's doing."

Akefia chucled ruffeling her hair, messing up her braids in the process. "I'm sure he'll be just fine. After all I sent him off with over a thousand dollars, a credit card, and a cell phone. He'll have more that enough to hold him off for a good while."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**So anyone wanna help me think of the parings for this story? XD I'll give you credit as co-author of sourts**


End file.
